Chibi Cardcaptors on the Loose!
by Danski
Summary: Kinnomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, both six years old, have ditched their guardians and are loose in the Tomoeda City Mall...Moral of this: Never, ever underestimate children or what they can do.


Chibi Card Captors on the Loose!  
-Danski X X X  
  
AN: I wrote this a long time ago, possibly under a different name and decided that it is about damn time I finish it. Enjoy, this won't be in chapters, just the whole thing 'bunged' together.  
And never ever, ever underestimate children...  
  
  
Chibi Card Captors on the Loose!  
  
  
My name is Touya, and in a few hours or so from now, I will be dead.  
  
You see, My father is going to kill me.  
  
I push those thoughts to the back of my mind, while looking frantically underneath a pile of coats.  
  
People in the store are beginning to think I am crazy. You see, I have lost my younger sister, Sakura.  
  
I swear, she was right behind me....  
  
  
  
Sakura and I were walking through the crowded Tomoeda city mall, Sakura on the end of a child "leash" to make sure she didn't wander off and become lost. Grasping at one of her stuffed   
rabbits that she took everywhere with her, she seemed desperate to be free of the leash.   
I took my eyes off her for a second, just a short space of time, so I could quickly read the blurb on the back of a book, and then we continued off through the crowds of bustling people.  
  
Shortly, I knew something was wrong. Sharply turning to make sure that she was alright, my  
heart leapt into my throat. There, at the end of the leash, was not my sister Sakura, but her   
favourite stuffed rabbit...  
  
"Oh my...."  
  
  
  
I just HAD to find her. My very existence depended on it.  
  
"Hey Touya. What are ya looking for?"  
  
I looked up to see the smiling face of my best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito.  
  
"It's Sakura..." I began as I rattled off the rest of the details.  
  
Minutes later, after a fruitless search of the store, people began to look towards a coat rack which appeared to be moving. I looked towards it, just as it began to sway and fall towards another coat rack, this one full of bright coloured hats, in a domino effect.  
  
CRASH!  
  
One woman began to laugh as a grey coat emerged from the mess, and giggling, walked itself out of the store.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"HEY! That's a fifty dollar coat!!"  
  
I threw my wallet to Yuki, and yelled at him to pay for the coat, as I ran after  
the coat, which was still laughing, as it left the store.  
  
  
  
Yukito caught up to me as I stood looking at a tower of sugary cereal boxes.  
  
"Have you found her?" He questioned me, handing my wallet back to me, as we  
continued to walk through the store.  
  
"No," I said mournfully as I shoved my wallet, fifty dollars lighter, back into my jeans pocket.   
  
"I was sure I saw her go this way.."  
  
I trailed off, I wasn't sure. She could be anywhere.  
  
"Does she still have the coat?"  
  
"I think so." I think so...I thought to myself...I hope so!  
  
We headed towards the frozen food isle, listening for any sound of her. Sure enough, a few   
minutes later, a loud crash was heard from the where we had just been.  
  
We both took off into a sprint, as we headed back towards the place where the cereal box tower had been...Yes, Been. Yuki and I skidded to a stop as we stopped ourselves from crushing the fallen boxes of cereal.  
  
We raced around the corner Sakura had just turned, and CRASH!  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry..." I began as an man picked himself off the floor.  
  
"It's quite alright...You boys haven't seen a little boy running around, around about her size.." at that he pointed to a young girl, about Sakura's age with black hair pulled into two buns on her head, tied with red ribbon, who, I noticed, was firmly in his grasp. "You see, he ran off about 10 minutes ago..."  
  
"No, we haven't, we are looking for my younger sister, Sakura, who has also taken off..." I   
said, suddenly reminded of the fate that awaited me at home if I returned empty handed... I shivered. And what was with young children today? was it run away and scare your brother or guardian...shi...well scare them a lot day?  
  
"Well, how about we look for them together, shall we?" The man introduced himself. "My name is Wei, and this is Mei-ling. The rascal we are looking for is Syaoran Li."  
  
"My name is Touya Kinnomoto, and this here is my best friend Yukito Tsukishiro."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. Well boys, we had better find them, they could be anywhere by now.." He   
trailed off, glancing about him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the missing children.  
  
"Wei, look!" Mei-ling shouted, pointing out of the store, and towards a Glass sculpture shop.  
  
Two figures could be seen entering the store, one dressed in a familiar grey coat....  
  
"Oh No!...."  
  
Yuki grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Okay, lets be calm. they think this is a game. they're only hiding from us, If they think we  
aren't interested, they might come out because they are bored." he said hopefully  
  
"Okay, sure. That could work." I replied, looking somewhat relieved.  
  
Some luck.  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting, I decided to glance into the glass shop to see if I could see  
them. that's when I saw it.  
  
"Oh god no..." I began, as I grasped for words, trying desperately to get Yukito's attention,  
which at the moment was solely fixated on a strawberry ice-cream cone.  
  
Yuki looked in the direction my shaking hand was pointing, towards the window of the store.  
  
The small figure in an oversized grey coat (expensive, too I might add) was sitting atop a giant   
blue porcelain vase, and a smaller boy, (Syaoran, I assumed) was rocking the vase back and   
forth, Sakura laughing happily from her precarious perch.  
  
We all sprinted out of our seats, me in the lead, Yuki behind, and Wei desperately trying to  
hang on to Mei-ling, who was bawling because the sudden movement had made her drop her  
ice-cream, and keep up with us at the same time.  
  
All time seemed to pause as the vase began to fall....  
  
Yuki covered his eyes, waiting for the crash.  
  
Wei stared, unbelieving, at the monstrosity come tumbling down.  
  
and then, at the last second...  
  
....Sakura jumped off.  
  
the sudden weight removed, the vase rocked back, forth, back, then settled back into its  
original position.  
  
I fell to my knees, then remembered Sakura.  
  
they were...oh, I cant bear to say it... Sakura, Syaoran too...gone. again.  
  
I could almost cry.  
  
After another half hour of searching, a feminine voice came over the speakers. "Attention   
Shoppers, Attention, we have two lost children here at centre court, will the parents or   
guardians please come to collect them. thank-you."  
  
Yuki and I high fived, then along with Wei, and Meiling, rushed off to Centre Court. I was saved!  
  
We sharply turned the corner, and found the two children sitting there, safe and well.  
The two of them sat playing with a teddy, fighting over who would keep it.  
too bad they weren't Sakura, or Syaoran.  
  
"well," began Yuki, "we could always dress one of them up as Sakura..."  
  
I could have slapped him.  
  
"Yukito, they are both BOYS." I said gloomily as we all turned tail and began searching the   
stores again.  
  
We didn't have to wait long.  
  
Almost finished looking through a handbag store, when we heard a crash come from the toy  
department.  
  
"Why. why didn't we think to look there before, Yuki?" I yelled as we clumsily made our way  
through millions of disgruntled shoppers "They are little kids for goodness sake! that's the   
  
first place they'd go! the freakin' TOY SHOP!!!"  
  
"I.dont.know..." he gasped as we made our way into the huge store.  
  
We looked around to find: teddy bears, doll sets, a play set completely destroyed, with flames  
crackling hungrily, and several store attendants desperately trying to put it out, Wei trying to  
calm the inconsolable Mei-lin....wait a minute. a play set completely destroyed, with flames  
crackling hungrily, and several store attendants desperately trying to put it out???  
  
"Yuki! I whispered to him, follow the trail of destruction! it'll lead us right to them!"  
  
"right." he replied with a quick nod. after passing the information on to Wei, we began to  
follow the path of wreckage.  
  
along the way, several sad, often disturbing sights met out eyes.  
  
A crib of dolls in tatters.  
  
A pyramid of talking dolls overturned, and a deafening roar of" mama!" "wanna play dress  
up?" "lets be friends!" and other things equally annoying.  
  
"I sure hope we find them before the security guards do, Yuki..."  
  
"Touya, WE cant catch them. what hope have they got?"  
  
  
Later, I sunk down onto a bench and put my head in my hands. "Yuki...What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know" he replied with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, I spotted them. not very far from where we were, apparently were taking a breather.  
  
We carefully, slowly, very slowly walked over. Sakura looked quite happy to see me, as she looked from Syaoran, who was getting a roll of toilet paper out of its wrapper.  
  
She gave me a big smile "Onni-chan!" she said brightly  
  
It almost looked like she was going to waddle over and give me a hug, but she stayed where  
she was, as if she knew going over to me would mean being caught. but she isn't that  
smart....is she?  
  
"Sakura.."I began...  
  
"reasoning" Yukito said in a matter of fact tone. I ignored him and continued.  
  
"Come back with me, the shop is going to close soon, you don't want to be trapped in here all  
night do you?"  
  
she didn't look convinced. She looked at Syaoran, who had freed the toilet paper, and was  
wrapping his leg with it.  
  
"Sakura-chan, PLEASE. Dad is going to kill me... wont you please come here?"  
  
"Pleading" Yuki added. I gave him a glare and kept trying to coax Sakura over to me. She  
looked over to Syaoran again, who was now wrapping the other leg.  
  
"c'mon Sakura. I'll buy you sweets. Stuffed animals. ANYTHING you want. come home."  
  
"Bribery" I gave Yukito another fierce glare, and a throat slitting action  
  
"Sakura, Dad is going to be REALLY mad at you. If you don't come back right this second,  
I'll never take you anywhere again."  
  
"Threatening" Yukito whispered quietly  
  
Sakura almost bought it. I almost had her back. almost.  
  
She again, looked at her friend, who had now wrapped all of the upper portions of his body, and was now getting another roll.  
  
He unwrapped the roll, and began winding it around his chest, and began on one of his arms.  
  
I looked at Yukito for help, and began walking over to Sakura and Syaoran, who was now  
completely covered in toilet paper.(with the exception of his face) to pick them up, and take  
Syaoran back to Wei, who had taken Mei-lin to the food court to calm her down after the loss of her ice-cream.  
  
I was an inch from Sakura's little hand. I reached out, but it wasn't me who grabbed her hand.  
  
Syaoran reached out, took her hand, and both giggling, took off in another direction.  
  
For the second time that day, I almost cried.  
  
  
We continued searching for another hour or so, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
I began to panic.  
  
"Yuki, what if some weird old guy has taken them? what if they are hurt somewhere, and we  
cant find them? what if....what if they have left the store???"  
  
"Touya, didn't you see them before? they are sleepy. they are only little. they cant keep this up."  
  
Surely he was right.  
  
I hoped he was right.  
  
My life depended on the fact that he was right.  
  
  
A peculiar sound made Kinnomoto Sakura look up from attempting to dislodge herself from a potted hanging plant. She and her newly acquired friend Li Syaoran (whom she had nicknamed Syao-chan)   
had been escaping her nii-chan for almost forever, and were currently hiding in a plant store.  
Wanting to admit it or not, she wanted her Onni-chan to take her home to her bed, for a nice long nap, with floppers, oh floppers! what had happened to her plush bunny friend floppers? Shaking away these thoughts as she freed her foot, she turned to Syaoran, who was holding his toilet-paper wrapped stomach and frowning.  
  
"Hungry..." he muttered, rubbing his middle. Sakura could only nod her head in agreement.  
The last meal she had was breakfast, of pancakes and ice cream, that Touya had made, just for her.  
She held out her hand for her friend, who was stuck in some species of bush, with thorns.The soft paper wrappings made it easier for the thorns to trap him, so it took effort on both their parts to free him.  
  
  
  
"Touya...that's not a safe idea...." Yukito attempted to pull his friend (who Yuki presumed had  
lost it over anxiety for his "lost" sister.) Mei-ling continued to giggle in the background at   
the position Kinnomoto Touya was in.  
He had climbed to the top of a pillar, and with the aid of a pair of binoculars (from some fast   
talking on Touya's part to an less than amused salesman) and was scanning the area looking for   
even the smallest trace of his sister.  
  
Wei maintained his grip on Mei-ling, Kami help him for losing Master Li, but to lose his other   
charge as well... he didn't want to think about the consequences the Li Clan would dish out...  
  
Yuki glanced up at his friend, who was presently peeking through the glasses and muttering   
something about war, troublesome sisters, killing the little gaki with Sakura if he hurt her...  
  
Oh not good. definitely not good. Yukito again questioned his friends sanity, then went   
back to his bag of butterscotch.   
  
absentmindedly chewing, Yuki searched the area, looking for the children,'okay lets see..   
shoe store...nope! clothes store...whoa wouldn't wanna go near that saleswoman geez she looks mad...Fumbling in the bag for another sweet, he turned his attention away from Touya, still mumbling incoherently about killing the gaki, Yukito's attention was suddenly directed to the food court...a small figure dressed in a gray oversized coat and a small boy wrapped from head to toe in toilet paper, disappearing under the feet of a man working in a bakery...  
  
...and vanished into the kitchens of the shop.  
  
"oh Touya..."  
  
  
Sakura was completely awestruck by the large metal machines, pumping and whirring, stamping out   
cookie patterns and squirting out cake mix into pans on a huge moving belt.  
  
Syaoran however, was more interested in what the machines were creating.  
  
Climbing up the side of a huge vat of cake mix that was being stirred by two huge mixers,   
Syaoran peeked in.  
  
"whoa..."  
  
"Syao-chan be careful!!" Sakura squealed as the young Li stuck out his hand for a taste of the   
batter. Syaoran glanced back down at his friend. who he had taken a liking to, and waved, a   
huge grin on his face. noticing that she looked rather worried, he began to step off the tiny   
platform his small feet were gripping to...With a shriek, Sakura covered her eyes as Syaoran   
stepped onto the next foothold...and missed.  
  
Skidding down the side of a cookie producer, Syaoran landed on his bottom with a bump on a   
moving belt.   
  
Sakura ran along the side of it as Syaoran started to howl for his sore backside   
and the fright he had recieved.   
  
Sakura flung herself at the belt as it neared the ground, and tumbled alongside Syaoran, in the middle of a pile of unbaked cookies in the shape of hearts.  
  
In a brief shower of sugar frosting, both children were covered in a sweet-tasting blanket of   
white, and continued down the belt.   
  
Luckily, One of the bakers had heard squeals coming from the back room, where the cooking took place, and decided to go and make sure everything was running smoothly. upon entering, he found the place in chaos, sugar everywhere, a bag flour seeping slowly into a vat of chocolate that the children had knocked over whilst passing it on the belt, and two sugary, frightened children running on the oven belt. Holding his hands to his hat as he ran, he snatched the kids off the belt before they could enter the oven of the machinery.  
  
he walked into his office, Sakura weeping hysterically under one arm, Syaoran crying in the   
other, picked up the phone and dialled the Information desk.  
  
"Hello? Information? This is Hugo's Bakery...I went out back and found two kids playing in the   
machinery. Yes IN the machinery...oh for goodness sakes just put a message over that there are   
two lost children at my bakery. Uh-huh a girl and a boy. They're in a right state I got to tell   
ya...Sure. Okay bye."  
  
Slamming down the phone, he turned to the two children, Sakura still crying loudly, Syaoran   
sniffing and looking at the floor, toilet paper still wound around the better part of him.  
Looking at Syaoran's "wrappings" Hugo frowned before reprimanding the small boy.  
  
"Listen kid if there is paper in any of the cake mixes you'll wish you'd never been born."  
  
Sakura let out another heaving sob and climbed into a posh looking chair at the side of the   
room, covering it in sugar.   
  
His jaw dropping open, Hugo rushed over, grabbing Sakura by one arm, holding her in the air and   
raising one hand, to slap her for ruining the cover of his chair.  
  
Sakura let out another wail, and struggled, trying to get away. Syaoran sensed his friend's   
distress and began beating at the angry man's leg.  
  
Hugo's hand began to fly through the air towards Sakura's little arm....  
  
  
....And the door burst open.  
  
His hand stopped in mid slap, Hugo turned to the door, revealing an extremely angry Kinnomoto   
Touya.  
  
"Don't you TOUCH her!" Touya bellowed, crossing the room and gently snatching Sakura out of   
Hugo's fat hands.  
  
"Listen boy" The baker hissed, "These kids have practically destroyed a whole day's worth of   
baking, they are trespassing on private property and will cost me a fortune to repair the   
damage..."  
  
Touya wasn't listening. Sakura was still crying, and he had just noticed Syaoran peeking out   
from behind a wastebasket. Shaking because of the fuss.  
  
"C'mere you"   
  
Syaoran nimbly ran to Touya, who picked him up with another arm, and passed him to Yukito, who   
was looking murderously at Hugo.  
  
"We're leaving"  
  
And with that, Touya, Sakura, Yukito and Syaoran left the bakery.  
  
  
  
My name is Touya, and a few short hours ago, I was sure I would be dead.  
  
You see, I had lost my little sister in the huge Tomoeda Shopping complex.  
  
I push those thoughts to the back of my mind, while gently rocking her back and forth, to calm   
her crying.  
  
Yukito is next to me, bouncing Syaoran on one knee, and I finally spot Wei and Meiling striding   
towards us.   
  
Wei rushes over, completely out of breath, "Oh Master Li THERE you are..You have no idea how   
worried you made Miss Meiling and myself!"  
  
Syaoran holds his arms out drowsily, and Wei scoops him up.  
  
Motioning to me, he asks "Are they in any trouble at all?"  
  
"Well aside from being scared, tired and a bit dirty, We probably have a law suit on our hands.   
Take him home," I say, adding "He needs rest."  
  
Wei bows slightly "I can't begin to think how to thank you boys..."  
  
"Don't mention it sir." Yukito exclaims, and Wei smiles and walks towards the exit.  
  
Yukito is saying something to me now, sounds a little like "aren't you glad she's back? I told   
you we'd find her..."  
  
But I'm not paying attention.  
  
Gazing at my baby sister, rocking her gently, she smells of sweet sugar...I pick her up from my   
lap, and hold her against my chest.  
  
Her exhausted emerald eyes open, and she mumbles something. I hold her closer to my ear to   
better hear her...I can smell the smell of sugar more than ever.  
  
Her little voice slurs tiredly,   
  
"Home..?"  
  
"Yes...c'mon Sakura, Yuki...lets go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
ENDE!~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Whoa I can *NOT* believe I finished this..This story is definately for a number of people   
who are especially important to me, in no particular order...Prongs "Laita" Nozaic, my best   
friend, Thomas who I cannot live without Moony, my best mate from the Marauders and Rachie.   
Without you guys, I wouldn't have either the inspiration or courage to write.  
Please leave this poor author a review...  
  
-Danski X X X 


End file.
